


Bonded

by Author_of_Kheios



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Forced Bonding, M/M, Magic, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/pseuds/Author_of_Kheios
Summary: Jesse's been searching for a way to control magic for a long time, and now he finally has it, in the form of a rare creature that most believe to be myth: a merfolk. But gaining magic from a mer isn't as simple as asking, and taking what he wants may have some... unforeseen consequences.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> please please please please PLEASE heed the warnings; they exist for a reason.
> 
> it's been a long while since i allowed my darker side free rein, and i'd rather let out dark urges through writing than through action, so here we are. there are some elements of... erm, *coughcough*secretkinks*cough* in here, but again, mostly just to get the urge out without affecting anyone else.
> 
> THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING! this fic DOES contain RAPE/NON-CON; proceed with caution and DO NOT READ if you are at all sensitive to this subject!
> 
> if you've read all the warning labels and still want to read it, then by all means, please enjoy the dark side of my creativity, and don't forget to kudos, comment, and subscribe for my usually much lighter fics~

It's a gorgeous sight, really. Porcelain skin untouched by sunlight, the faintest shimmer of thin blue scales iridescent under fluorescent lighting. Raven hair woven in elegant braids with verdant seagrass in a tangled mess on cushions. Silky scaled fins sweeping helpless waves, writhing against tempered steel bands. Delicate webbing framing wicked claws, deadly fangs bared in a hissing snarl. Vicious eyes black as an abyss, furious.

"Never seen a more beautiful view," Jesse purrs coolly as he waves away the guard. Now that the poacher has been taken care of, the only handful of people who know about this majestic creature are tried and tested, loyal only to him; the guard bows respectfully and exits, closing the door firmly behind her and leaving him alone with the growling beauty.

"Release me," the mer demands, voice a delicious low rumble, enticing and alluring as the stories claim. Jesse smirks and steps closer to the table, reaching for the band binding the creature's wrist. It goes still; wary, watching, waiting. He touches cool, wet skin, brushes his fingers along the length of the defined forearm and across a well muscled bicep. The mer hisses and jerks away from his touch, writhing again.

"Easy, darlin'," Jesse coaxes gently, and then strikes, snatching the mer's jaw and squeezing. The mer stills, startled. "Behave, pretty thang; you belong to me now."

"I will never belong to you, filthy human!" The mer spits at him, scoring too close to his eye. The defiant triumph in its expression when he releases it and deliberately wipes away the saliva sparks his ire and he backhands it in retaliation, drawing a satisfying squeal of pain from it.

"That was a warning, mer," he states, gripping its jaw again. "I got no qualms 'bout beatin' you, even though I hate to mark that pretty skina yours. Defy me again, I'll stop feedin' you. Keep fightin' n' I'll leave ya to dry out a little. Understand?"

The mer growls again, lips curled; it wants to try again, but doesn't. Jesse nods and releases it, letting his gaze wander downward and taking in the deep, blue-green markings that mar the mer from shoulder to wrist on the left side, the eerily beautiful expanse of muscle and fat, the smooth transition from tiny transparent scales to larger and thicker blue scales.

Hands follow gaze, lingering at his prize, the tight slit nestled between scales just below what would be the juncture of thighs on a human.

"Mer are powerful creatures," Jesse notes idly. "Rare as hell, and nearly impossible to capture. But if ya do... All that magic, ripe for the takin'."

"No mer would ever share their magic with a human," the mer snarls, venom in every word.

"Maybe not willingly," Jesse agrees, tracing his finger along the slit and watching the mer's expression turn from hatred to confusion to realisation to terror, all in a matter of seconds. A slow, lazy grin crosses Jesse's lips as the mer swallows hard; a very human reaction for a sea-dwelling creature. "I hear mer mates share magic."

"You intend to force a bond with me?" the mer whispers, staring at him in abject horror. Jesse presses against the slit in answer and the mer jolts sharply with a wild shriek. "You cannot!"

"You belong to me now, remember?" he says lightly, pulling his hands away to let the creature calm down.

"You cannot bond with me!" the mer cries, struggling against its bonds. "I- I have a mate!"

"Don't lie to me," Jesse warns sharply; then, more gently, "I've had people watching you for a while now, darlin'; you been alone too much to have a mate." The instant his hand touches scales again, the mer shrieks even louder, struggling anew.

"You cannot bond with me!" it yowls again, trying to wrench free a hand, no doubt to slap away his. He presses his palm against the mer's tail, just below the slit, making a point; only when the mer stops thrashing and lies shuddering with stifled sobs does he remove his hand. The mer blinks liquid black at him, despair lining otherwise regal features. "Please..."

The painful grind of the word says it never begs for anything, and Jesse takes pleasure in knowing he's the first to pry that word from its delectable lips. Leaning over the captive beauty, he steals a hungry kiss, humming approval when the mer makes no move to bite his tongue or lips. Sharp points rasp against his tongue of his own volition, and the knowledge that the mer has only to close its jaws to cut off his tongue, perhaps even to kill him ― the knowledge of the power he already wields over the mer that it doesn't dare ― is a high like he's never known.

Then the mer turns away the moment he steps back, spitting like his taste offends it, lip curled in disgust. Anger rises, but he maintains control of his temper; there is no beating such a creature into submission, so he'll have to feign disinterest in the intended insult and carry on with his plan.

"Well now," he muses, trailing a fingertip delicately down the mer's chest and stomach. "Where should I start?"

"By removing your hands from me," the mer suggests bitterly, fear and despair leeching any sense of command its words might have carried.

"That any way to talk to yer master?" Jesse asks coolly, tracing the length of the slit and resting his palm on sturdy scales.

"I have no master," the mer insists stubbornly, baring its teeth and attempting a weak glare.

"You will," Jesse promises, and forces his finger into the firm heat of the mer's body.

"No!" Shrieking again, the mer thrashes, trying to dislodge him, but the bindings are well secured; it takes almost no effort to stay inside the mer, and Jesse even wedges a second finger in beside the first, turning the mer's shrieks of horror to whines of pain and pleading. It stops fighting, holding itself in trembling stillness, mouth open in a low keen, eyes closed tightly.

"Might as well give in to me," Jesse notes, slowly stroking the smooth, damp walls squeezing his fingers. "Sooner you accept it, the easier this'll go."

"Nev- Never..." the mer whines, tugging vainly against the bands at its wrists.

"Shame," Jesse sighs, pressing his fingers deeper and stroking more firmly. The mer jolts reactively, breath catching, and the trembles resume. "Ain't a problem to me; soon enough, you'll be mine."

"No..." He ignores the weak protest, stretching his fingers as deep as they'll go and testing the give.

The mer chokes on a gasp, jolting more sharply, walls pulsing around Jesse's fingers with a wet suck. He smirks and rubs again at the ridge he just brushed, prompting a stronger reaction and a low, despairing groan.

"Look at you," he scoffs, enjoying how readily the mer's resolve is crumbling. "Already weak to my touch." The mer pries open its eyes to glare at him, lips curled in a soundless snarl, but says nothing. It shudders and looks away when he presses harder against the ridge.

To his surprise, the ridge pushes back, and something curls around a finger. He yanks his hand free, scowling at the now loose slit. A slender indigo tendril peeks out, waving slowly, lazily, as though suspended in water.

"Ohh," Jesse grunts as synapses connect and he realises, "yer a male."

"It makes a difference?" the merman mutters, clearly frustrated.

"Suppose not," Jesse shrugs, brushing the back of his finger along the tendril and noting the way the merman twitches in response.

"Then get on with it."

"That eager to be mine, sweetheart?" he chuckles, earning a vicious glare and a snarling hiss. Had any part of him been near the merman's teeth this time, he has no doubt that part would no longer be attached. "Easy, darlin'. Unless you wanna do this the hard way."

"This is not already the hard way?"

Jesse merely grins and shifts closer, swinging a leg over the thin cot to straddle the merman's tail. He takes his time, lazily undoing the button of his pants, lowering the zipper, reaching between folds of cloth to free his growing arousal. The merman pointedly refuses to watch, head tipped back, fists clenched tight against cushioning.

The muscles of a mer tail are said to be among the strongest individual muscles of any living creature on Earth; sitting astride this merman's tail, Jesse can appreciate the power of it, like straddling the comfort of horseback and the danger of bull riding.

A light touch is all that's needed to coax the tendril to coil around Jesse's dick, and he sighs as pleasure sparks low in his belly. The merman jerks against his bindings again, a stifled whimper escaping that belies his body's eagerness. His helplessness feeds Jesse's ego, makes him feel stronger, more powerful that he could be in complete control of so majestic a creature. He hums, pleased, and leans forward to brace a hand beside the merman's shoulder, just out of snapping range.

"Fuckin' a human virgin is always fun," he notes casually, lining himself up, "but fuckin' a mer virgin's gotta be paradise."

"Shut up," the merman spits past gritted teeth, every inch of him tense and still trembling. Jesse snorts amusement and presses his crown into the slit, guided by the tendril pulling at him. Tight as it is, he has to stop, basking in the building pleasure while he watches the merman try to recoil with a whine.

"Hurt much, pretty thang?" he asks lightly. The merman closes his dark eyes and turns away again, pursing his lips in silent refusal. Jesse allows him to have his moment, and then pushes in further, enjoying the pained gasp that tears from the merman's throat, echoed by a breathy sob.

"...hurts..." the merman whines, shuddering. "Please..."

"Good," Jesse smirks. "I'll make sure you never forget who owns you." He thrusts into the tight wet sheath of the merman's body, punching a ragged cry of pain from him even as his body spasms and sucks Jesse deeper. "I'll pound it into ya, 'til it's all you can think about." Withdrawing, Jesse thrusts in again, all the way, and the merman cries out a second time, struggling for freedom. "Time I'm done with you, you'll be beggin' for me to fuck you."

"No," the merman pleads, yelping as Jesse thrusts faster. "Stop it..."

"Yer gonna be all mine, pretty thang," Jesse promises, a small shudder of pleasure thrilling up his spine to roll off his tongue in a soft groan. "You and that magic o' yours."

The merman doesn't respond this time, trembling and whimpering in spite of his best efforts while Jesse takes as he pleases. Tight, wet, and warm in combination build pleasure easily as always; there's a moment of concern for how quickly he might cum this time, but what difference would it make to a virgin, and a non-human at that? Besides, once they've bonded, the merman will only respond to Jesse, so there's no need to worry about competition.

When the pleasure peaks, Jesse buries himself deep, focused entirely on the pulse of the merman's inner walls milking him for all he's worth. It only vaguely registers that the merman jolts, a broken wail caught somewhere between bliss and despair escaping.

The ecstasy is incredible, the most intense high he can ever remember experiencing, and on its heels, a flood of what can only be magic; electric warmth tingling through his veins, enhancing senses and boosting systems. He's never felt better or stronger in his life.

He gets no chance to revel in his newfound power; bitter hatred and impotent rage sweep through him, the emotions familiar as his own, yet not. Memories of a life he never lived trickle between those he experienced, slotting themselves into space he didn't know existed and cementing themselves into the very essence of his being. Thoughts he knows he isn't thinking waft through his mind, unfiltered, unchecked, slowing as barriers are erected.

Hanzo jolts beneath him ― how does he know the merman's name? ― and he stares at the furious, determined merman in unsettled confusion.

"Well?" Hanzo sneers, a wall of defiance crashing against Jesse's mind and leaving him unbalanced. "How does it feel to be bonded with a mer? Are you satisfied yet? Or will you strip away the rest of my dignity as well?"

"I- I don't under- What...?"

"You wanted to bond with me,  _ Jesse _ ," Hanzo answers with a cruel, bitter laugh, the name a twist of venom and disgust. "Now you have. And I will spend the rest of our lives making you regret it."


End file.
